Hunger For Power
by beastmode953
Summary: Ash has made a decision that whatever else happens in his life, he will be the best at whatever he does at any cost. But will an old love help him find the nice caring person she used to love or is he too deep into his quest for power? Advanceshipping DARKPATH


**Thanks to Pichuauraguardian18, The Shiny Gengar, and Itssupereffective. And very special thanks to Tendou Souji for also taking his time on this. This chapter is dedicated to S. Muffin and LuciferIx for always taking their time on me. Expect nothing but great quality from me after today. **

* * *

Driven to win.

Expected to lose.

For years, Ash Ketchum was an underdog in the Pokémon battling circuit. Despite this harsh reality plaguing his mind, he was sure that he would be to achieve his goals through hard work and a little perseverance. The young man was so certain. It was almost as if he was watching his favorite sports team on television losing badly; however, he still knew and believed that they were going to win, even if it was only because it was a previously recorded game and he already knew the outcome. That was how confident he was in his abilities as a Pokémon Trainer.

At the current moment, he spent his time preparing himself both physically and mentally for a very important milestone in his career. After years of consistent and persistent effort, he managed to snatch the league title from Lance Wataru and assume the latter's position as League Champion. Now he would take his place to battle as the Champion of the Northern Regions against Cynthia who was the current champion of the opposing regions.

"Dang guys, I'm really feeling the burn," the nineteen-year-old spoke to the group of six that was tirelessly working their butts off for the battle taking place tomorrow morning. "Maybe we should take a break."

With that last comment, he got a barrage of playful body slams thrown at him; this, of course, meant that they opposed his decision.

"Okay guys," Ash chuckled. "We can continue our training for now."

His Pokémon cheered in response and decided to keep on with their training. It was a treat to train under a five-star facility that was fit for only the Kanto Champion. Not many Pokémon were blessed enough to have even set their feet in there and the five aside from Pikachu felt honored to have been chosen by Ash to try it out.

Chains, tires, and other heavily resistant equipment surrounded a white gym-structured room. Different music from hip hop, rock, and metal reverberated throughout the sound proof room for that extra pump. If that didn't do the trick, quotes and posters filled the room with motivation and inspiration for those lucky enough to have even set foot into the room. Also included were the names and statistics of previous Kanto League Champions that trained under that very roof. Beforehand, Ash had the opportunity to look over their training regimens and was able to look over some videos of their battles for study purposes.

Ash was a lot smarter than many people gave him credit for. In any field he entered, he found the top performers and took their best qualities and emulated them as his own. The information he received from this room was indeed invaluable and priceless.

Out of the row of past champions whose pictures were placed on the wall, only two showed to be familiar to Ash. One was the former champion Lance Wataru, and the other was someone from his past who actually played part in inspiring him to become the person he was today. Now though, he was nothing but a figment of Ash's childhood and as soon as he defeated Cynthia, he would seek to find him. After all, most of his battle styles were based on the battle styles of that very person.

But now that very person was nothing but a faded memory of Ash's childhood,and as soon as he defeated Cynthia the young trainer was determined to seek him out.

That very picture kept him focused on his impending trial. While his Pokémon had their own personal routines, so did he. To improve his strength and conditioning, the Kanto Champion consistently flipped a large 450-pound tire at a secluded spot of the room. This not only improved him physically, but the pain it caused also worked on his mental endurance. Discipline and proper posture had to be practiced as he tossed the weight around.

Sweat streamed down his shirtless toned body with every rep he managed to do. After moving it for 70 meters, Ash sat himself down on the tire only to feel a vibrate come from the left pocket of his gym shorts.

It had been hours since he last checked his phone and he made a few plans for later on so he assumed that they just wanted to confirm for what they were doing that night.

Ash pulled out his phone and clicked on the 'messages' application. He had a few missed messages but there was one from an unfamiliar number that left him stunned. He opened the message and read:

**_Hey Ash it's May! ) How've u been, I haven't talked to u in forever._**

Ash froze in shock. It had been years since they last spoke to one another. Of all times, why would it be now? _"What is she up to?" _he thought. _"It's been so long since we last spoke. I finally learned to let go of her. Why would she decide to randomly contact me out of the blue like this? Also, how did she get my number anyway?"_

The teen's slight depression began to be noticed by the other occupants spread out throughout the room. It was almost as if a dark aura had illuminated all over for the Pokémon to give them the impression that something was wrong. Just a few minutes ago, he moved around very heavy equipment with extreme intensity and now the look on his face looked as if someone shot his best friend. Ash noticed their reactions and began to speak up.

"Guys, why are you looking at me like that? I just remembered something that's all," Ash assured his team. "Don't worry about me. Just get yourselves ready for tomorrow."

Noticing the smile on their trainer's face, they decided to continue their workout. Still, they could not help but worry for their friend as they knew that his eyes were still filled with apprehension.

_"That was close," _Ash mentally sighed._ "This isn't the time and place to soak in my depression. As much as she hurt me when she left, she still helped in making me the person I am today and I shouldn't let her leaving have me thinking negatively of her."_

He took his phone out and decided to text her back.

**_Quite busy with training actually. How are things at your end?_**

He kept it short and simple. Ash wanted to stay polite with his message and type enough to show that he actually cared but not too much to trigger a long conversation between them.

A few minutes later, he received another reply from her..

**_It's been shaping up quite nicely. :) Thanks. Good to hear from you. I asked Max for your number because I need to ask you something._**

Ash took a deep breath. She could have wanted to ask him anything. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to answer.

Ash freshened up an hour later to regain some posture. He was now wearing a plain black shirt, a pair of jeans, and one of his many pair of sneakers. To put it simply, it was his usual attire without the jacket and hat. His hair was still left untamed and it was still wet from the shower he just took.

The facility was a good amount of blocks away from the hotel so he still had to get around the people asking for autographs and such. At that very moment, he was surprised not to be bombarded by crazy fans and in a sense that it brought him some relief; Pikachu never liked the special attention as well.

They respected his privacy for once; being the Kanto Champion, he needed to focus for the big match. He wasn't too lucky though with the Sinnoh and Hoenn people.

"Cynthia! Cynthia! Cynthia!" was chanted over and over to taunt the young champion.

Though he remained calm on the outside, he was slightly seething on the inside. At the very least, the Kanto and Johto supporters retaliated on his behalf by chanting his name. Frankly, Ash didn't care. He would get his payback by humiliating their champion. For now, other matters flooded his mind.

"Whatever does May want to ask of me?" He continued to walk with Pikachu on his shoulder until his stomach started to growl. "Hehe, I'm kinda hungry Pikachu," Ash told his yellow friend. "Do you mind if we stop by somewhere to eat?"

"Pika pi pi!" Pikachu replied to his trainer.

"Of course. I'll get you a few bottles of ketchup so let's eat over here," Ash replied. "Looks like a nice and peaceful place."

It was safe to say that he would not be interrupted inside the small diner so Ash decided to walk inside and get a burger just to regain his thoughts. The diner wouldn't let a paying customer get harassed in their establishment, especially someone as famous as him. _"Do I really want to know what she wants to ask me?" _he contemplated in his head._ "It could be a second chance or something completely different. I haven't been around her for so long I forgot how she's like."_

Unlike Brock, Ash viewed everything with simplicity… except when it came to May. She was different. He was completely contradicting himself by not taking action and he knew that she would be getting an answer either way. She was here. And she would find him before or after the match.

_"What the fuck do I do? I can't think straight. I might as well just get it over with now."_

He kept it simple.

**_'Kay, what's up?_**

"Well, there goes an hour and a half of my time," he deadpanned. "Ten stupid letters. Damn, well at least she still thinks I'm busy. That's an excuse."

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Ketchum but would you like to make an order?" a pretty brown-eyed waitress spoke up, thereby interrupting his thoughts.

"Sure Sammy," answered Ash to the young lady after reading her name tag. "I'll take a Bacon Cheeseburger with two orders of fries and a chocolate milkshake."

"How did you... Oh my nametag!" Sammy replied as she facepalmed herself. "Okay then. I'll send in your order Mr. Ketchum. Let me know if you need anything."

"Pika!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He added, "Just a few bottles of ketchup for my Pikachu as well and that will do."

"Sure thing!" She smiled back as she began to walk away.

Ash smiled back to her as she walked over to the register so she can put in his order.

"Kind of a ditz, isn't she Pikachu?" Ash whispered to Pikachu. "Reminds me of someone."

Pikachu giggled a little but he knew who his master was referring to and didn't like where this conversation was progressing.

"Now, what was I thinking of before she got here…," he trailed off. Just as he said that to himself, Ash looked up to the very end of the diner. Right by the window, he saw a couple in their preteens having a conversation while eating their hamburgers. Ash gazed at them in awe.

_"This looks so familiar to me. But what could this young couple possibly have to give me a feeling of nostalgia?"_

Then it clicked.

_"Me and May... This reminds me of our first meal together."_

Indeed it did.

Without looking to invade their privacy, he took some short glimpses at the two young teens. Pikachu also watched with interest. The boy had black hair just like him and was probably around his build when he first met May. He also had a Plusle out of his Poké Ball that reminded him so much of the tiny rodent that sat next to him. While the boy had a resemblance to him, the girl reminded Ash of May. She was as slender as May was at that age and also had the same brownish hair as she did. The only difference between the couple and them was that the boy didn't have a hat and the girl had her hair flow down her back without pigtails to separate it.

Ash frowned. _"This is just weird. The way they look into each other's eyes. He is so oblivious. She really likes him."_

Much like when they were together, Ash and May stared at each other blankly most of the time. It was just too bad that this type of infatuation was never retained for long as they began to form a relationship.

"It's not worth it kid," Ash whispered to himself. "Cut herout your life before you get hurt. She's nothing but a pretty face. Leave before you get attached." He was being biased. His situation didn't apply to everybody. Plus, he was just peeking at them. Ash had no business in their love life. He had no idea what they have been through together.

Ash grunted, "Get a hold of yourself, Ketchum. Just because May didn't work out doesn't mean it won't go good for him."

Suddenly, his phone decided to spite him by vibrating. He took it out his pocket. A text was sent from the very person Ash was thinking about.

**_So I know you're the new League Champion and all and oh congratulations BTW. I'm actually planning on moving to Kanto because they have an opening for the Contest committee. And I know you were actually the one that got me into liking Pokémon and everything so I was hoping if I could use you as a reference. :) That would be the biggest favor I could ever ask from you. Please?_**

Ash felt empty as he finished reading. A part of him was hoping for another chance with her but the other side of him saw this coming. He felt like he got socked in the nuts by Chuck Norris.

"May doesn't love me anymore. The bitch is just using me." The raven-haired young man felt nauseated. He was out of breath. The feeling made him want to throw up but his throat felt so dry that it just didn't seem possible to do so. A simple text of words made him feel completely like shit. His right arm was shaking uncontrollably and his face started to turn pale.

Pikachu noticed this and he was starting to get scared for his trainer. What made him trip out this much for no reason? The Mouse Pokémon then saw his trainer's phone. It all suddenly clicked in his head. Ash had been texting May since earlier in the morning. That must have explained why Ash started to freak out during the morning training session.

"Chill out Ash. You are the Kanto League Champion. It's stupid to trip over a girl," he kept telling himself. It was easier said than done.

Getting dog-piled by Snorlax and farted on by Muk would have been a more pleasant feeling that this. It was really affecting him that badly. Case in point, he started yanking on his hair and those around him were also starting to get worried when they noticed him.

"Are you okay Mr. Ketchum?" Sammy asked as she appeared in front of him to place his food on the table. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He took a deep breath before responding to the girl. "Yes, I'm okay," Ash assured her. "Could I actually get a to-go box for this? I've decided to eat it at the hotel."

"Sure, no problem," she replied in a cheerful voice. "Just give me one moment."

As she walked away, he overheard other customers mentioning his name.

"He's chickening out already!" the big guy in a group of three screamed out on purpose for the champ to hear.

"Yeah boss. Were for sure gonna win a lot from our bets!" the smallest one agreed.

The middle one added, "He should just save everyone the trouble and forfeit already."

He could take all the taunting from the outside but he was in a bad mood and enough was enough. He lifted himself off his booth and began to walk over to their table. "What was that again?" Ash spat at the group. "I don't think I heard you right. How about you say that to my face?"

Ash walked over there ready to pick a fight with the three big men without thinking. He didn't care. Ash knew he could take them down. He'd been working out for years.

Before he could do so, somebody jumped in. In order to stop him, Sammy threw her body on top of Ash and placed her hands on his shoulders, pleading for him to stop. She may be a Sinnoh native herself but Sammy knew he was a good guy and didn't want him to get in trouble before his match tomorrow.

Ash was surprised by her action and remained shocked. He decided to agree with her and took another breath to calm down. "I'm sorry May," he subconsciously replied to her without thinking.

"What was that?" she asked him, confused at what he just said.

"Nothing, sorry."

He then took out some cash from his pocket, gave it to the girl, grabbed his food and left.

Pikachu was right behind him and ready to attack if something was about to go down.

"Just like in LaRousse City. Come on Ash, stop thinking about her," he berated himself.

Two blocks later he made it to his destination. As Ash walked through the front doors to his hotel he stopped at the lobby for a second. _"Even though she hurt me, May was still there for me when it truly mattered. Huh, whatever."_ He opened up his phone to reply back to the message.

**_That's it? Sure, go right ahead._**

He promptly sent the message and expelled a sigh of relief. He was starting to feel a little better… until he set his gaze forwards.

A teenage girl and her younger brother walked right past him in their nightwear. Ash could hear the two bicker about the younger boy's bedtime. Some of the people in the hotel lobby found it quite funny.

In sharp contrast, Ash didn't find it funny one bit because it reminded him of yet another memory.

"They're kind of like May and Max when they were younger huh?" a man with a dark complexion and slanted eyes observed as he walked behind Ash and put his arm on the young man's shoulder.

"Arceus dammit Brock!" Ash yelled at the Pewter Gym Leader. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Ash, I just couldn't resist," Brock responded as he stuck his arm out to shake Ash's hand. "You were just so deep in thought that I found a perfect opportunity to pop in unexpectedly."

"Wow, thanks Brock," Ash said jokingly. "It's nice to see you too."

Brock laughed. "You know they are actually already here tonight. They were looking for you and wanted to hang out like old times."

Ash sighed. He didn't know how to respond to this question. To make matters worse, his phone vibrated once again.

**_Great! Thank you. :) I'm actually coming to see your match tomorrow so maybe we can see each other sometime tonight if you like._**

Brock showed his respect by not looking at the text. He didn't need to. Ash and Brock have been friends so long that he read Ash's emotions like a book. "What do you say Ash?" Brock interrupted Ash as he was reading his message. "Are you in?"

Ash was trying his best to think of an excuse and Brock could tell.

"I can't," Ash said. "I have to get ready for tomorrow."

Brock could see that Ash was lying. Whatever happened had already happened and Brock was determined to figure out Ash's problem. "Ash, if there's ever anything bothering you, we can talk about it," he told his friend. "Maybe it's time you told me about what happened."

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned rather tersely. "What happened with what? Nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about."

Brock knew he wasn't going to get through Ash this way. He had to take a more direct approach. "About you and May," Brock responded. "It's not healthy to keep it inside for so long. Let me help you."

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder and hoped that Brock would get through to his trainer.

Unfortunately for both Brock and Pikachu, Ash remained silent.

"Come on Ash," Brock urged him. "You act like we never knew about you two. It was obvious. Everyone knew you were a couple. You and May were so alike and perfect together."

"If we were so perfect for each other, why did she leave?" was Ash's retort.

"I don't know Ash," Brock admitted. "You tell me."

Ash was really starting to get pissed off. This was none of his business. He needed to just leave him alone. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about at that very moment.

"How the hell would I know?" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. "She left, not me. So ask her!"

"May hasn't told me anything either," Brock told him. "She hasn't told anyone anything… even her own family. Come on Ash, I want to help you. Maybe I can even help you two get back together."

After that, Ash didn't know what possessed him to say what came out of his mouth. This was by far the most messed up thing he has ever said to anyone.

"What can you do Brock? You can't even help yourself."

The Pewter Gym Leader was shocked. He could not believe what his best friend had just told him.

"I didn't expect that from you Ash. That was really cold."

"So was my heart when she left me."

That was the end of the conversation and Ash departed towards his room.

Brock sat down at the lobby still thinking of what had just occurred between him and his best friend. "Ash would never be so harsh," he pondered silently. "Did May really hurt him that much?" He began to tap the fingers of his right hand on his left knuckles. The man was deep in thought as he tried to find a solution so he can help out his friend.

"Hey it's Brock!" two girls screamed.

Brock stood up at the mention of his name and saw two beautiful young ladies run up to give him a hug. It was the closest he has ever gotten to touching a woman. Even though he was a doctor.

"Hey Brock, have you seen Ash?" the brunette asked him. "I've been texting him all day but he suddenly stopped."

The blue-haired girl beside her added, "We wanted to come wish him luck for tomorrow."

"Well...," Brock began, "he's actually in his hotel room and doesn't want to be interrupted."

"Oh come on Brock," Dawn said. "We're his friends. I'm sure he would want to come see us."

"I doubt it Dawn," Brock replied. "Plus, we don't even know his room number."

"Found it!" May yelled as she popped out of nowhere surprising Brock and causing him to fall over.

"Well there you go Brock," Dawn said. "Let's go see Ash!"

Brock started to scratch his head. "Oh crap."

* * *

Ash was sitting once again. He had been doing a lot of sitting that day. Now he was flipping through the channels on the TV looking for something good to watch. He already replied to May's text with an excuse.

Two familiar faces greeted him on the television screen: Drew, and May. They were in the middle of an interview and the reporter was asking a whole lot of questions to the two coordinators.

He started to watch at this part of the segment.

"Of course, I completely agree with everything Drew has to say tonight," May spoke to the camera. "We are both Hoenn natives by the way."

"That's a good answer," the reporter replied. "Now let me ask you this. Who do you think will win the match between the Kanto and Sinnoh champion?"

"There's no way Cynthia would lose," Drew replied. "Ketchum will get whooped!"

Without any hesitation, Ash threw the remote right through the television. He didn't give a damn how much it cost. He would pay for it later.

Sadly, he missed the one part where May decided to disagree with Drew and actually defended her old mentor and lover.

"I had it Pikachu!" he screamed. "This is complete bullshit. I can't take it anymore."

As if that wasn't enough, there was a knock on the door.

"Ash, open up! It's May, Dawn, and Brock."

Ash didn't want to see them so he signaled Pikachu to come closer. "Pikachu," he whispered, "I'm going into the bedroom and as soon as I do, open the door and let them in. Tell them I'm asleep."

With that, Ash went straight to his room and locked it.

Pikachu opened the door and let the three in.

"Pikachu, it's nice to see you!" the two females spoke as they picked him up for a hug. "Where's Ash?"

"Pikapi."

"What was that?"

Then May took out her phone because she forgot to check her messages. She found out that she had a message from Ash.

**_Well, if it was any other time I would but I need to do some last minute training for tomorrow._**

"He's out training Dawn," May told her friend as she read the text. "Why didn't you just tell us that he didn't want to be disturbed Brock?"

"But I did..."

The three said their final goodbyes to Pikachu and left the hotel room. After that, Pikachu locked the door and waited for Ash to come out the bedroom.

He came out as he was on his phone reading a text that was just sent to him by May.

**_That is so you, Ash. Training last minute for a big match but I understand. See you tomorrow and thanks-a-million Ash! Love you!_**

Ash put the phone back into his pocket. "I love you, huh?" he spoke aloud. "Complete bullshit. Even as a friend, she puts it through text like she actually means it. I'm sick of this."

He grabbed onto his waist and yanked out his Poké Ball belt so he could lay it on the living room table. Pikachu also jumped onto the table because he knew his master had something important to say.

"Guys, I know you can hear me," Ash spoke up to his team. "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you and I'm expecting a great performance from each and every one of you." He paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Get ready to go beastmode tomorrow. I want you at your very best. Show the people of Sinnoh that demons really do exist."

* * *

**Tried to go back to sleep but i just had to repost this. Im disappointed in myself too much like some of you are...**


End file.
